


A Christmas Tradition

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Phillip and Barry intended to invite Jude, their handsome and awkward colleague, to their Victorian Christmas party so as to be their third wheel for the night. What is quite untraditional for Philip and Barry is that they decide to hold their urine throughout the party, just to get kinky. What is quite unexpected is their guest, Jude, who pees a lot and so loud. Jude also brings his own guest.
Series: Old Houses, New People [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236341
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

At an old Victorian farmhouse bought by Barry and Phillip Smith, two newly-wed husbands, who work at the university not far from the farmhouse, have invited their young colleagues to join a Victorian Christmas Party. Barry teaches Victorian literature for undergraduate and postgraduate students, while Phillip Smith is a nominee for the Binder Prize two years in a row, and is now a resident at Barry’s University. Their guests at an old farmhouse, which Philip thought would be the best place as a setting for his new novel, are Jude Mitchell and Horace Ninagawa, who teaches German studies and Japanese studies respectively. The old farmhouse was decorated beautifully for Christmas, with beautiful mistletoe balls hanging from the ceiling and lighted Christmas tree in the corner. The food is well prepared, with large roasted goose, sweet potato pie, boiled ham, and some desserts awaited inside the kitchen.

“Well, you know, what happen was like this. It was an old story my grandpa told me, about his friend and the mermaid,” Jude looks serious, “Oh no, Horace-san, you shouldn’t laugh. Nothing’s funny at all.”

“Go on,” Horace smiles, “I’m sorry. I’ve listened to this for a thousand times, but this is the first time you act like this.” Horace chuckles.  
“You’re destroying the Christmas spirit Barry and Phil intended to create,” Jude faked his anger, before kissing Horace, “Oh, Horace, just listen. I just don’t have other stories.”

“It’s all right. It’s fine,” Philip smiles, looking at Barry, who’s sitting beside him, “we’re not so serious about this, aren’t we?” If somebody notices, you’d hear the word “we” pronounced emphatically.

“We love to re-create old traditions, so we bring in ghost stories at Christmas, like they did in the old days. I’m sorry for not telling you beforehand. I thought Jude was so filled to the brim with stories, just like Philip, filled up to almost bursting,” Barry smiles, “Go on, Jude.”

“I have so many things to tell, but I’m very bad at ghost stories,” Jude looks worried, drinking once more. Both Philip and Barry could see Jude squirm. They sneakily hold each other’s hands under the table.

“It’s all right. Just tell the story,” Horace pats on Jude’s shoulder.

“All right. It begins with my grandpa and his friends Thomas travelling to a very small village to visit Thomas’ uncle, where they consider their river very sacred, guarded by the invisible mermaids. In the past, anyone who wishes to swim, fish, or use the water from the river, would ask the guardians first. Thomas’ uncle told them to be careful about the river, because of the river spirits. A year before, around Christmas, a hunter was bathing at the river, without asking for permission, and, before he finished his bathe, he saw creatures moving inside the tall grass near the other bank. He swam close by just to observe, and he found beautiful ladies, scantily clad, frolicking in the water. He was quite sure he saw, on their skin, wet, watery scales. People even said that the hunter wasn’t scared, but was greatly aroused. So he just dealt with his desire at the other bank of that river. Later in the evening, he told others about his encounter, and they told him to apologise the river goddess. The sight he saw meant nothing but he would be sent to the underworld, and never to return again. He didn’t believe them. On the next day, he was found dead. His lungs filled with water, but his clothes were dry. What villagers could see, and smell, are the fish scales, and the fishy smell, as if some fish were left to rot there. The bedroom floor was slippery and wet.”

“Aha,” Philip listens attentively. Barry could see him grabbing his crotch.

“So my Grandpa and his friend Thomas went there, asked for permission to bathe, and enjoyed the clear water at their summer retreat. They were swimming and diving happily, talking to passersby. They swam to the beautiful grove a bit further from the village. My grandpa said he needed to take a leak, and sprang up from the river just to pee behind the bush. Then he saw Thomas sitting at a brook not far from him and suddenly smiling sheepishly. He heard Thomas moan softly.”

Horace is trying to suppress his laughter.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Horace pats Jude’s shoulder again.

“Ahem,” Jude gives a death glare at Horace and continues, “so my grandpa tells Thomas to just pee in the forest, not in the water, but Thomas said he couldn’t help it. He really needed to pee.” Barry notices Jude grabbing his crotch. “My grandpa told him to apologise the river guardians, but Thomas didn’t care. Thomas thought the story of the hunter was just a sham. Later, that night, my grandpa heard Thomas scream in his room, so he visited his friend, and woke him up. Thomas said he was drowning in his dream, with scaly hands dragging him into the river. My grandpa told him to calm down and apologise to the river. Thomas did. In the morning the next day, my grandpa was wondering why his friend didn’t come up for breakfast, so he visited Thomas’ bedroom again. Well, what he finds was just a wet floor and a soaked bed.”

Jude drinks the last dreg of his drink, “God, I gotta pee!”

“Hold on, Jude!” Philip urged. “We’re listening!”

“OK,” Jude squirms, while Barry and Phillip see Horace laughing. “Well,” Jude smiles, “my grandpa couldn’t find Thomas, so he opened the toilet door, and finds Thomas wearing his clothes, and spreading his pajamas on the clothes rack. Thomas told him later that he dreamt of being flooded over by the river again, just to wake up wetting himself. So he quickly got out of bed, but he just couldn’t hold it anymore. That’s it. That’s the end of the mermaid story.”

“It wasn’t a ghost story, but it was good,” Philip comments as Horace laughs. The laughter seems contagious, and everyone is laughing. Then, Philip winks at Barry and drinks a glass of cider. Barry does the same.

“I think I’d bring you some dessert. It’s Phil’s Christmas Pudding and my mince pies!” Barry says, gritting his teeth. “Can we keep the best for last, Horace? I know Japanese ghost stories are scary.”

“Sure! Do you need help at the kitchen?”

“Not at all. Just relax and we’ll bring you our dessert.” Philip and Barry quickly walk into the kitchen, no sooner have them seen Jude heading in the same direction, but rushing to the toilet nearby. Philip and Barry can hear very well the thick stream of urine gushed into the modern toilet they have recently furbished.

“Ahhh, I’m very desperate, babe!” Philip winces as Barry is squirming and adjusting the plate of mince pies.

“I know, but it’s gonna be fine, right?” Barry squirms, “you told me last time you saw me pee you were so turned on.”

“Yeah. I know, but this is a little too much,” Philip sighs, “I have never held my pee this long and this much.” Philip hates to pour the brown liquid of whisky upon his Christmas pudding.

“You’ve made the rule that after one story ends we’ll drink a glass of cider more,” Barry grabs his crotch. “We have our last glass left.”  
“Yes. I did make that rule,” Philip opens the refrigerator for some clotted cream, “by the way, what do you think of the Japanese man? He looks great!”

“Same here, Phil,” Barry said. Barry and Philip decided to celebrate their Christmas party by inviting a third wheel to their marriage bed, and it seemed Jude was interested. However, it turned out that Jude was engaged to Horace, and brought Horace with him to the party. They are going to celebrate their engagement later tonight at the Christmas party at the film club, where rare films start screening in about two hours. Though Horace had never met Philip and Barry before, they find him friendly, charming, talkative, and well-built, a plus for the handsome, but awkward Jude.

Today it doesn’t just include the third, and the unexpected fourth, wheel, but also their bladder experiment. After Philip admits that he is turned on by Barry’s rush to the toilet and long loud urination after their wedding ceremony, Barry and Philip tries to hold their urine throughout the party, which lasts just about two hours because Jude and Horace are going to the movie. They feel the slight need before the first story starts, and their situation is worsened by Philip’s story of “The Maiden in the Fountain,” a short story he has written very recently. Then, as revenge, Barry begins the tale of the haunted Victorian public urinals. Both stories make them wince, and make Jude rush to the toilet once after the first story ended.They hold on well, but sometimes just hate to wash some dishes with full bladder, or pour water for their guests. They are on the brink of leaking when they hear Jude’s loud piss. They’ve never noticed that the handsome Jude pees a lot and quite frequently. They shouldn’t have held their urine today.


	2. Chapter 2

“The first woman receives the water in the pink jug from the crone she never knew. The crone said it would give her an escape from life. She pours them slowly into the bowl, and suddenly she sees the beautiful world of marine lives. She dives into it and enjoys the beautiful colours of sea anemone, fishes, sea slugs, scallops. She looks at them and enjoys them. On the next morning, she was found dead, with her face in the bowl of water.”

Horace tells the stories slowly about women meeting the crone with her cursed gifts. The stories were macabre and spine-chilling. Philip and Barry cross their legs as the terror squeezes their bladder. Horace keeps telling about the second stories, the third stories, the fourth stories of women dying in a terrifying way.

“The last woman wants to see her soul mate,” Horace said, “so she pours the crone’s water into the bowl at midnight. Then, she is told to bite a razor blade as a part of the ritual. She is told not to let the razor fall into the bowl. As she is biting the razor, she saw the face of the most handsome colleague in her office. She was shocked and let the razor drop into the bowl. What she sees is just blood in the water. She screams. A few months later, she finally dated the handsome man, who keeps wearing scarfs even if it’s summer. Later he shows her large terrifying scar upon his throat. She then asks, “who did this to you?” He said,”

“IT WAS YOU!” Horace suddenly shouts, and then laughs as Philip and Barry almost sprints out of their chair. 

“Beautiful horror stories, ending with a jump scare,” Jude laughs, “Can I just pee again? I just drank too much!” 

Philip and Barry nod, as they pour their last glass of cider. They drink it painfully as their bladder throb. They hate hearing Jude’s long rumbling piss now, but can’t help it. Under the dinner table, they pinch the tip of their cock just to keep all the liquid in. They hear the flush from the toilet, and Jude is looking at his watch. 

“Oh my God! We might be late at the club!” Jude exclaims, “I’m sorry, Phil and Barry. Thank you for such a nice party.” Jude scurries. “Wait a minute!” Jude runs out to the front of the house. Philip and Barry stand there squirming, watching Horace drinking the rest of his tap water.  
Jude comes back with big boxes of presents, handing to Philip and Barry, who hoped to rather use their hands to grab their crotch. Horace is taking photos of them. This short process takes ages for both of them. The toilet is just so close by. Philip and Barry decide not to say a thing about their need in front of their guests, so they keep smiling and holding on like a good host. As soon as the door was closed and the car engine has rumbled away from the front door, Philip and Barry sighed. Philip looked at the thin Barry, with a clear bladder bulge above his abdomen and found himself getting hard, but he was very desperate at the same time. The tip of his cock is getting wet. He is slowly leaking into his boxers. 

“Ahh, Barry, let’s drain it together,” Philip is heading to the toilet, when Barry takes him by the hand. Barry’s hand fastens to his wrists like a thick, octopus arm grabbing its prey, “Why Barry?” Philip squirms. A hot spurt leaks from his long member. 

“Lovely Phil,” Barry grabs his crotch, “can you see where you stand?”

“What?” Philip looks around. There was nothing noticeable.

“Look up!” Barry is dancing. Philip sees a bunch of mistletoe hanging above his head.

“No, Barry, No,” Philip crosses his legs as he can feel another spurt. His cock is getting large. Barry has the killing kiss. Barry’s kiss is the best, compared to his ex’s. He knows that if Barry kisses him, the floor is surely….

Suddenly, Philip can feel the soft touch of Barry’s lips upon his lips. It was soft, smooth, and a little wet with the cider. Philip can feel Barry’s warm tongue inside his mouth and can’t help panting. The great relaxation, which the kiss gives, means he can’t hold back any longer. Philip is pissing in his trousers, and flooding the floor. He moans as Barry kisses and licks his neck. He moans in relief as he keeps pissing and pissing. Philip then grabs Barry’s crotch, which slowly gets wet with warm pent-up urine. Barry pants as gush of steamy urine hisses out. Philip kisses him in return. They are releasing hot piss on the floor. They are standing in their puddle of their own piss, kissing each other and grabbing each other’s crotch. They just can’t stop. They’ve never thought that peeing could turn them on. They are peeing and peeing. They are now intoxicated with their desire.   
The doorbell rings. Then, Philip and Barry realize they haven’t locked the door because of their desperation. They know that because Jude and Horace are standing there, shocked at what they have seen. Horace is clearly dancing in desperation. 

“Sorry, we have interrupted you,” Jude breaks the silence, “I realised that tomorrow was the film screening, not today, and then, Horace just needed to pee so badly, and yours is the closest place we can use the toilet, but I think you should ….”

“It’s all right. We’re …done!” Barry said. Philip tried to protest, but Barry gave a signal for him to stop talking. “You can use the toilet, Horace.” Barry and Philip wince as Horace walks into the toilet and, in a flash of lightning, gushes his waste liquid, without closing the door. Horace is moaning in relief. Philip hates to hear it when he still has at least half of his bladder filled with acidic urine. 

“That…,” Jude points at the wet floor, “was really hot. I’ve asked Horace and we think we would stay for a night here with you two.” Jude tries to hide his boner with a cushion, to no avail. 

“Yeah, you can,” Barry squirms, “but let us clean the kitchen first, and we’ll take you to the bedroom,”

In the kitchen, Barry and Philip grab their wet crotch tightly and madly. 

"Why did you say we have finished? I still have to pee so badly!" Philip yells, as urine leaks out unstoppably, trickling down to the floor. 

"I wanna see you hold it more!" Barry said, kneading his soaked crotch, "Ooh babe. You're so hot!" 

"I won't hold it any longer, Barry!" Philip sighs as he sees a large bucket at the corner of the kitchen. He really can't. He's wetting the kitchen floor like a leak pipe. He just unzipped and yank his member out. Then, a hot hard stream of piss gushed into the bucket. Barry couldn't stand the sight of his husband peeing in full force, so he gave in, unzipping and draining his dragon loudly together with Philip.Barry and Philip moans again out loud. Then, they kiss while they piss. 

Suddenly, the kitchen door opens. March in Jude and Horace, who is clamping his member tight. Jude then unzips and brings Horace to the bucket. Then four of them start to piss together. Horace sighs and kisses his fiancé. Jude releases his urine for the fourth time, as he kisses Barry, who pisses next to him. Philip kisses Horace’s cheek. Horace's moan and hard piss stream made all of them hard. 

“Can we just wait until we get to the bedroom?” Barry asks.

“Is that a Christmas tradition as well?” Horace asks, laughing.

“We are not peeing in the toilet, Barry,” Philip says, releasing smaller stream.

“That’s because we can’t wait,”

“What about the mistletoe kiss?”

“It’s a tradition,” Barry smirks as he knew that his kiss would break Philip's dam. 

Philip smiles. Everybody smiles sheepishly after their relief. Then, Jude and Philip zip up and bring Barry to the sofa. They are then amazed at Horace's amount of piss. Horace is still peeing hard. The face of Horace in relief looks exquisite. "I just couldn't wait to pee!" Horace tells them laughingly. Horace shines like an idol. Barry never thinks a desperate man releasing his pent-up liquid can be so captivating. 

"Is it a tradition that we go to bed straight after this?" Horace pretends to be coy, as he is shaking his member in the sight of three older men. 

"Not really, well,..." Jude is trying to explain. 

"If not, can I have a glass of cider, please? or some beer? I have a lot of stories about Japanese ghosts!"

"OK. Sure! It's our tradition here to have another round of ghost stories, with some drinks," Barry never hesitates to pour golden drinks for Horace, as he has to uphold the tradition he has just invented.


End file.
